


Fate Be Changed

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: The Rhaella Stark Chronicles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon is still the King, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betha is ready to fight, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Marna is excited, Protective Betha, Rickard is cautious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "Has your crown grown too light that you forget it seats on your head?"Or Aegon is reminded that he is the King, Betha is ready to fight for Rhaella and the betrothal that changes the fate of Westeros.





	1. The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This ship started with a 'what-if?', a bit on the crack side and my feelings for Rhaella (and me thinking she deserved better than Aerys). So here it is, the first part!

Betha Blackwood was not a woman who hated. Never in her long life had she ever hated anybody, not even the Brackens. Until today.

It is wrong and terrible of her, but hates surges forward like a snake. Like bile rising on her stomach. She feels lightheaded, nauseous and angry at the same time. Curses yet again the day Duncan met Jenny.

Oh she has nothing against Jenny herself, but now, that witch of hers. The Ghost of High Heart as she calls herself has doomed her granddaughter and she is ready to throw that woman into the black cells herself, consequences be damned.

She looks at Aegon, he looks ashen and his usual friendly face is hard as stone and if it were polite, he would be scowling. She knows Aegon disapproves of the Targaryen incest, and now, this witch is shoving it in his face as a good thing.

No.

She will not stand quietly aside as Rhaella suffers. The Gods helped her, she dislikes her grandson; she has heard far too many stories of Aerion not to recognize what Aerys' vanity, arrogance and entitlement will lead to. She cannot condemn her sweet granddaughter to a loveless marriage just because someone says so.

She looks around the room, Duncan looks pale himself. Good, she thinks, you did this child, these are the consequences of your selfish actions.

Rhaelle looks enraged. This is good also, because she knows that she will need people on her corner and judging by Rhaelle's anger, she will have someone at her side. Shaera has a smile smile, only Jaehaerys looks gleeful and she feels like she has swallowed a stone.

She turns, desperately looking at Aegon, silently begging that he stops this madness. Aegon looks at her, and in her eyes, it seems like he has aged years from one moment to another.

"Everybody out," Aegon finally breaks his silence. "I wish to speak with my Queen in private. Out, now. Knights of the Kingsguard, you can stay."

There is something in his voice that brokers no argument, so, one by one, they leave. Duncan hesitates for a moment at the door, but in the end, he also follows everyone out the door.

"Betha..." Aegon begins to speak.

"No," she interrupts him, "Aegon, if you are to support this madness, I do not want to hear it. Rhaella deserves more than an unhappy marriage. Shaera and Jaehaerys got away with their disobedience, but I ask you, do not allow this, think of Rhaella."

"I do not support this Betha," Aegon says. "What that woman spoke brought chills down my spine. But you know how Jaehaery and Shaera are."

"No," Betha stood up and began to pace their solar. "You cannot allow this to happen Aegon; must I beg? My pride is nothing compared to the life of Rhaella," she looked at him with wide terrified eyes, "please, for the love you bear me, do not allow this. You say Jaehaerys and Shaera will object, but I remind you that you are still the King and your word is law. Has your crown grown too light that you forget it seats on your head?"

Aegon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. When he opened his eyes he reached for his goblet of wine and took a drink. "No Betha," his voice was soft and tired, "you mustn't beg. Rhaella will not wed Aerys, I promise you."

Betha silently looked at her husband, looking at his face and eyes, trying to find any deceit, she found none, only then did she allowed herself to collapse on a chair, "Praise the Old Gods and the New, I know we will likely fight with Jaehaerys and Shaera, but Rhaella’s life is worth more to me than their anger."

"We will have to find someone for her and soon," Aegon stood and walked towards his wife, taking a seat next to her, holding her hand gently, "someone who will not mistreat her and will treasure her - and we will need an excuse, I pray to the Gods that we will find one soon. The sooner we get Rhaella away - because we will have to send her away, the better."

Betha looked at their joint hands, kept her eyes down a moment, "While it will pain me to part with Rhaella, I will look for one myself if I must, I will do everything in my power to make sure that Rhaella doesn’t marry Aerys and the Gods have mercy on anyone who tries to stop me - for I will not have it."

Aegon smiled, "There's the Betha I know and love; she will be free of him beloved, I swear. I will send a letter to the Citadel, looking for any reason to find a good betrothed for Rhaella, I pray the Gods we find someone soon."

"I would do good to search our library too," Betha said, feeling much calmer now. "It may be that there lays hidden a good reason staring us in the face without us knowing."

"Ser Hightower, if you could request Maester Pycelle's presence now please?"

"At once my King," the knight bowed and left to fulfill the request.

"Now the question is," Aegon spoke. "How do we separate Rhaella from Jaehaerys."

"Send them away," Duncan spoke. "Send them to Dragonstone or Summerhall, but keep the little Princess here, I could guard her door at your command."

Betha blinked, "That is - well, that could work."

"Aye, it could," Aegon looked at Duncan and nodded.

"I would also do to send word to the High Septon," Betha spoke. "So that he may know that you are against that marriage, so if they try and sneak again, they will not be able get a septon to marry them."

"Good thinking Betha," Aegon turned, "Ser Grandison, send word to the High Septon that should my son and daughter try and marry their children, there will be consequences as the marriage is not approved by me."

"At once my King."

"Duncan, please go and guard Rhaella's door. Let no one in, specially not her parents or Aerys. You will remain at her side until my son and daughter are gone."

"Of course Egg."

As he leaved, he allowed for Ser Hightower and Maester Pycell to enter the King's Solar. Pycelle bowed to the King and Queen. "You wished to see me Your Grace?"

"Aye, Maester Pycell, I do. I have an important task for you. I want you to write to the Citadel, asking them to look to every contract House Targaryen has ever taken part, in particular if there are any betrothals or promises of marriages involved. This is high priority, an urgent matter if you will. And I want you to check for the same thing on our library."

"Of course Your Grace, will do so at once. By your leave?"

"You may go and write that letter now, send it as soon as it is written."

With a deep bow, Pycelle leaves to do as told. Silence reigns for a moment longer, Betha feels like she can breath easier, with the precautions that Aegon will take she can relax, if only to some measure, she knows her son and daughter, they had managed to outwit them once. But hopefully it would not happen again.

* * *

 

Sleep eludes Betha that night, knowing that there will be a confrontation as soon as her son and daughter find out they cannot reach Rhaella. In the end, Betha stands and goes to the Godswood to pray.

Betha returns to find Aegon up, "Could you not sleep husband?"

"I am worried," he speaks, voice still heavy with sleep. "I worry for Rhaella."

She sits down next to him in bed, "How could you not? Our children are willful, Jaehaerys,in particular, and while Shaera is not that far behind, I know she will follow his lead on this. I'm thinking of bringing Rhaella here, so she can be hidden away before we break our fast."

Aegon looks at his wife, smiles and takes one of her hands and lays a gentle kiss, "What would I do, without my wise wife to guide me?"

"I do not know," she gives him a tender smile. "Fortunately, you'll never be without me."

"I will do that, I will send for Rhaella. And she will be free as soon as her parents and brother have gone." Aegon rose and went to the door, It was Ser Barristan who keept watch along side Ser Grandison. "Ser Grandison, I wish to summon my granddaughter. Bring Rhaella and the Lord Commander here."

A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door. "Come in," Betha answers.

Rhaella enters the room, followed by Duncan, she makes a vow "You wished to see me Grandsire?"

Aegon gives his granddaughter a smile, "Aye child. Your grandmother and I wished to speak to you, and as you can see, it could not wait until the morrow, do forgive us," Aegon moves to make a space between himself and Betha. "Come child, you have nothing to fear from us."

Rhaella sits, looking between her grandparents, "How may I help you grandfather?"

"I know it must not have made you happy what Lady Jenny's friend said," Betha speaks gently, trying not to spook her granddaughter. "And I want you to know that neither your grandfather nor I approve. We do not want you to marry your brother. And I want you to know, we are not going to let it happen. That is why you were summoned here, to protect you."

"Child, you will not marry your brother, but you will have to marry I am sorry to say," Aegon spoke as softly as he could. "If things were different, mayhaps you could chose your own husband, but as things are, you will have to trust your grandmother and I."

Rhaella looked down, "I will marry anybody you ask of my grandsire. Anyone but Aerys."

Aegon lifted his granddaughter's chin, giving her a gentle smile, "Then rest easy. You will not, I swear it. Your parents and brother will be gone soon, no you will not be joining them, you will remain here until your betrothal. Then you will depart, because as much as I wish I could keep you here, I will not risk your parent going behind by back again."

"They will not know were you are going," Betha intercedes. "Only us and maybe your aunt Rhaelle."

"Thank you grandfather, thank you grandmother."

"That's a good girl, now, do try and get some sleep here with your grandmother, I will read. You are safe child, I promise you."

Only Rhaella sleeps that night.

* * *

 

The explosion happens in the morning. As expected.

"Father, this in an outrage! Rhaella is my daughter and she will do as I say, she will wed Aerys!"

"No she will not," Aegon's voice is deceivingly calm, but Betha knows better. "She might be your daughter, but she is my granddaughter too and as it happens, I am still the King. On this, you will obey or this time there will be harsher consequences."

"But father..."

"No. My decision is final. Rhaella will wed someone of my choice. And should you try and take her away, well, as much as it pains me, I will disinherit you in favor of Aerys. You will not have the throne Jaehaerys."

There is a stunned silence in the room. Betha looks around, Rhaelle, her usually sweet tempered daughter looks on, a grin on her face. Duncan looks down, wisely not speaking. Betha feels her heart pounding, the sound echoing on her ears, but does not look down nor away, her gaze is firmly planted on Shaera, silently daring her to say something. She does not and Betha feels a tiny bit of victory.

"Father, surely you understand? Rhaella and Aerys should wed..."

"No, I do not understand," Aegon stops their son before he speaks. "Yes, I heard what Lady Jenny's friend had to say, as it happens, I do not care. Your lines can meet again, with a grandchild. But Rhaella and Aerys will not wed. I speak not as your father, but as your King. Push me and you will find me unyielding. So, I do recommend you go to your chambers and pack your things, you both will leave for Dragonstone as soon as you are done. Ser Barristan, arrange an escort and you and another two knights will accompany my son, daughter and grandson to their chambers, make sure they leave today. Good day to all, Betha let us go."

Betha stands, tall and proud, spares only Rhaelle a glaze, Rhaelle holds her eyes for a minute before smiling. A silent understanding between the two of them passing by. Rhaelle nods to her, Betha allows herself a smile then. Takes her husband's arm and leaves.

* * *

 

A week later they get quite the surprise. And it is Betha herself who finds it. While going through the library at the Red Keep, she finds a book on the Dance of Dragons. She reads to distract herself until she arrives at a paragraph that makes her eyes go wide.

'Could it be?' she thinks. 'Could it really be so simple?'

She rushes to get the Maester's opinion. Who argues that yes, it is quite likely that it is true. But he will send word to both Winterfell and The Citadel to confirm.

* * *

 

Another two weeks later, the response comes and Betha is full of nerves. If this is true, it would solve the dilema of Rhaella's betrothal.

Maester Pycelle handles Aegon the scroll, bowing as he does. Betha sees her husband hesitate for one second, but it soon passes and Aegon breaks the wax seal and unfurls the message and reads.

"Betha... my love, I believe we have found the solution. The Pact was made during the Dance and it never came to pass. No Targaryen princess ever married into the Stark line. Well, it would be a good idea if we were to finally honor it, would it not?"

Betha can see where he is going, better late than never, "Aye, it would do well that House Targaryen finally honors its promise."

"Some will complain," Aegon warned. "But, it is a risk we must take. For Rhaella's sake. I cannot think of other place save Dorne to send her where she would truly be away from them."

"People will complain aye, but you have that contract unfulfilled," Betha hesitated. "It may be that in the future, more of the promised marriages will happen."

Aegon sighed, and Betha could almost see the heavy weight her husband carried, "Then may the Gods be kind to us. Let us prepare to begin negotiations."

* * *

 

Raven fly back and forth for a few moon turns, but at the end of the fourth, Aegon announces all things are arranged and he is ready to announce the betrothal. But first, he summons Rhaella, she must know first.

"You wished to see me grandsire?" Rhaella has been loosing her shyness during her stay, free of her parents and Aerys, she makes for a curious, clever and kind young woman.

"Aye child, come sit, we have some news. As I promised, you will not marry your brother, so I looked for a good match for you and I think I have found it. And with your union, you both will fulfill a pack made long ago."

Betha observes their granddaughter, Rhaella is serious and solemn. Betha finds that Rhaella betrays no fear - she's surprisingly calm. Rhaella is also calm and not taking her eyes of Aegon and Betha feels a surge of love and pride for her granddaughter. Yes, Rhaella will do her duty, but at least, Betha can rest easy that said duty will not lay with Aerys.

"But do not worry child," Aegon continues. "You will not be wed until you are eight and ten, that was one of the conditions I put forth and your would-be family is willing to honor it. Yes, you will depart soon to reside in your new home, but it is to keep you away from your parents and brother."

"Who am I to wed grandsire?" Rhaella's voice is calm and firm.

Aegon smiles, "You are to wed Rickard Stark, son of Lord Edwyle Stark and heir to Winterfell and the North. So, in time, you will become Rhaella Stark."


	2. The Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mother, father, I might have found something..." Rickard hesitated. "There is a record here, about a Prince, Jacaerys Velaryon, son of Rhaenyra Targaryen promising his first born daughter to House Stark."

"Begging your pardons my Lady," Maester Flowers called her attention. "But it looks like we have a letter from his Grace, the King."

Marna frowned, but extended her hand to receive the letter. "How strange, I do wonder what it is His Grace needs. We have not received any letters recently. If I recall correctly, the last ones was shorty after my marriage to Edwyle to inquire about the food supplies to the North and if we needed more." Marna spoke as she broke the seal and read, only to be surprised. "Maester Flowers, it seems that the King wishes to know if there is any record of any promise for a betrothal between our Houses. He says it is an urgent matter, so I ask you to please go and look, he requires our response soon."

"I shall look at the records at once my Lady," Maester Flowers bowed.

"I will help you," Marna said as she rose. "I am intrigued by this request of the King. And the sooner we have an answer, the sooner we will know, but first, I must inform Edwyle."

"Of course my Lady."

* * *

 

Marna found her husband on the Lord's Solar. Going over some paperwork or another, Edwyle looked up when he saw his wife.

"Is anything amiss Marna?" He asked.

"I do not know," she replied. "We got a letter from the King, asking for any records of betrothals between our Houses."

That got Edwyle's attention, "Betrothals," he spoke, a frown on his face. "Not a one that I can recall."

"I had Maester Flowers search for our records, and I will search for myself too. The King has implied is very important and needs a swift answer."

"If the King needs a swift answer, I will aid you too. And Rickard will do so also, it would do well for him to get into our library more. But it is late already, we will start tomorrow."

* * *

 

The next morning after breaking their fast, it found three Starks and their Maester on the library.

"What are we looking for again," grumbled Rickard.

"Any records of betrothals or marriage promises between our House and House Targaryen." Marna told her son. "Well, everyone, start looking."

Between the three of them and their maester, it took them several days. In the end, it was Rickard who came across the answer the King sook.

"Mother, father, I might have found something..." Rickard hesitated. "There is a record here, about a Prince, Jacaerys Velaryon, son of Rhaenyra Targaryen promising his first born daughter to House Stark."

"When?" Rickard spoke, approaching his son to look at the book he held on his hands. "When was this?"

"During the Dance of the Dragons father, it reads that in exchange for Lord Cregan's support, his first born daughter would marry Lord Cregan's son, Rickon."

There was a silence, Marna and Edwyle exchanged a look. "Well, there it is, the King's answer," Edwyle grumbled. "Maester Flowers, please send the answer back immediately, I am sure the King will be grateful for it."

After Maester Flowers leaves, it is Rickard who asks, "Why would the King need to know this?

"Who knows my son," Marna answers. "I suppose we will find out, or we won't."

* * *

 

They find out a moon turn's later, when another letter arrives.

At this one, Marna nearly falls of her chair. Eyes wide reads and then reads again, trying to make sure she is not seeing things. Well, this is completely unexpected and surprising.

_'This has to be a jape,'_ Marna thinks. But no, there is no doubt that this is very serious and the King means it, for the letter not only bears his signature, but also the Queen's.

Marna reads it again. Then lays the letter down, her husband and son are not home right now, they are in Torrhen's Square, resolving an issue. She collapses into her chair, the letter could change any plans that Edwyle may have.

Marna doesn't know how long she sits there, but it is only when a servant arrives announcing her husband's return that she stands. Takes the letter on her hand and requests that food is sent to the Lord's Solar and that her husband and son met her there. This conversation will be a long and private one. No use to jump into conclusions, first food and then talk.

Edwyle and Rickard find her there, pacing back and forth.

"Marna, is somthing amiss?" Her husband asks.

Marna stops, looks at her family and gestures the seats, "You better sit down, both of you. We have news from the King. _Urgent_ , news from the King."

Both sit down and it has not escaped Edwyle that whatever news arrived, are serious enough to make Marna pace about, "Are there problems in King's Landing and are we require to assist?"

"No," Marna says, looks at Rickard and then at her husband. Takes a deep breath. "The King writes to arrange a marriage."

Edwyle's eyebrows shoot up, Rickard straightens his back, paying careful attention to his mother. "Between myself and who?" Rickard asks, he is astute enough to understand the situation.

Marna looks at her son, proud that he figured it quickly, "Between you and Princess Rhaella."

That gets both men's attention. "Princess Rhaella?" It is Edwyle who asks.

"Aye, Princess Rhaella," Marna answers. "He speaks of fulfilling the Pact signed during the Dance. Also mentions wanting to send Rhaella North should we accept the betrothal. Speaks of not wanting her to wed her brother."

"And he picks House Stark?"

"And he picks our son," Marna corrects him. "It is a great honor, we could hardly say no. Do you had plans for our son?"

"I had thought of Lyarra," Edwyle admits. "But as you say, it would be a great honor. And it would bound House Stark closer to the rest of the Kingdoms."

Marna looks at her son, who has been silent during the exchange, "What do you think of it son?"

Rickard shrugs, "I have always know that I was to wed, be it a Lady of your choice or mine," he frowns. "I am surprised is all, it is not every day you get offered a Princess of the Realm for bride."

"No, it is not," Edwyle speaks. "What else does the King says?"

"Only to respond as soon as possible to start the negotiations should we accept."

"Listen to me Rickard," Edwyle speaks to his son. "You have five days to think this. I give you the choice. Do not make light of this opportunity. Do not dismiss it out of hand, nor should you accept it with greed. If you wed Princess Rhaella, I will expect you to be the best husband you can be. I will not have troubles with the Iron Throne due to ill behavior, you hear me?"

Rickard nods, solemn, "Thank you father, you have my word. I will have your answer soon. May I go and pray?"

"You may after we eat. Let us rest a while."

Three Starks kneel before the Heart Tree and pray that night.

* * *

 

The days pass and Marna can feel herself getting anxious. She waits for her son's response on baited breath; this she knows, will change much for them.

At the end of the fifth day, Rickard meets them at her solar. She observes her son, who is the perfect picture of calm, but she knows better; she knows that Rickard's calm can hide a storm underneath that calm appearance. He has a temper, even if it seldom flares, it is there.

"I have thought about the King's proposal," her son speaks. "I have decided that it would be good for us that I accept. I will marry Princess Rhaella should an agreement be reached. And I do not make this decision lightly, and I swear to be a good husband for the Princess."

Marna releases the air she did not know she was holding, "Good choice son."

"Aye, it is a good choice," her husband agrees. "I will send a raven on the morrow, so that we may begin the negotiations."

"Rickard," Marna speaks as she stand and hugs her son. "I am proud of you."

"Thank you mother."

* * *

 

Edwyle sends the raven as promised the morning of the following day, and like that, negotiations begin. At the end of the fourth moon turn, an agreement has been reached that pleases both the King and Edwyle.

Marna breaks the news to her son, "An agreement has been reached my son, officially you are now betrothed to Princess Rhaella. She will be sent to Winterfell soon, but you both will not wed until the Princess turns eight and ten; the King wants her to be safe on the advice of Queen Betha."

"Understood mother."

"Your father will announce it tonight at dinner. And ravens will fly to the rest of the North on the morrow. And again my son, I expect you to be the best husband you can be to the Princess."

"I will mother, I will not shame our House. Nor will I make a liars out of father nor you."

"Good. Now, let us go, dinner awaits."

That night, as they sit for dinner, she observes her people as they fill the hall. Once the hall is full and right before dinner begins, her husband stands, goblet in hand.

"My Lords, my Ladies, hear me!" he waits until the hall is silent, eyes on their Lord. "A few moon turns came news from the King. His grace has honored House Stark before and does it once again, for tonight I am proud to announce that my son and heir, Rickard, is betrothed to Princess Rhaella. The King's own granddaughter will come North to wed, to fulfill a marriage pack made centuries ago, my son and Princess Rhaella will fulfill a pact known as 'The Pact of Ice and Fire'!"

There is a moment of stunned silence, but her husband continues, "I expect of you to treat the Princess with the honor and respect she is due, for in time, she will be your Lady, wife and mother to your Lords. So hail Rhaella, hail Rickard!"

As once, Winterfell rises their voices "Hail Rhaella, hail Rickard!"

Marna smiles, looks at her son, who is calm and a small smile forming on his face. Then looks at her husband, who looks quite pleased. And feels herself excited to see what the future will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoy, comments are awesome. Catch me at tumblr: [TheQueenofHades](https://thequeenofhades.tumblr.com)


End file.
